


Objet d'Art

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Fun, Headcanon, Imagination, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn, References to Knotting, Self-Acceptance, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Identity, Showers, Size Kink, Smut, Stiles-centric, Teenagers, Unrepentant Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely detailed descriptions of Stiles pleasuring himself with sex toys. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objet d'Art

* * *

 

Stiles doesn't exactly make it public knowledge, but he has an endless parade of sex toys. Absolutely _endless_. It's what he spends his allowance on, now that he isn't splurging on extravagant gifts for Lydia. Sexual awakenings are awesome, and Stiles is busy awakening all over the place, ogling Danny's pecs and Derek's abs and thinking to himself, "Whoa, guys are pretty sexy, too."

Which is why Stiles has little dildos and big dildos and slim dildos and thick dildos and vibrators in at least five different colors and nipple clamps for when he's feeling adventurous. Because Stiles's nipples are totally erogenous zones, and the more roughly they're treated, the more fun they have.

There's also the cock ring, which he calls "the One Ring" and "precioussss" and bursts out giggling whenever he takes it out of his toy box, although he does tend to get very serious very quickly while he's wearing it and he needs to come but he can't. Apparently, his dick likes a bit of discipline, and Stiles can tease himself for what feels like _hours_ before he lets himself come, which, hey, at least he probably has better stamina than most boys his age.

Stiles likes to pretend he has a harem of willing cocks, surveying his rainbow of phallic toys with an imperious glance before pointing at one and saying, "You'll do for tonight," and then he fucks himself with it until his wrist starts to cramp, but he enjoys that, so why not?

Sometimes, he likes using the mammoth-sized dildo slowly, _excruciatingly_ slowly, slicking it with lube before working himself open with it, inch after burning inch, and he loves how loose and ruined and achy he feels afterward, bruised and deliciously tender on the inside, clenching around an emptiness that feels as necessary as it is sweet. He likes having that reminder of having been fucked senseless, likes sitting a little stiffly in class the next day, likes pretending that maybe it was a knot that's left him so hollow, so _needy_. Once he gets access to an actual dick, he wonders if he'll ever be able to bring himself to climb off of it.

Other times, he prefers the slender vibrator that buzzes and shifts inside of him, and he shoves it into himself deep and fast, again and again, slamming his hips up and into each thrust until his dick twitches and he shoots over his chest. Then, he swipes his palm through all that salty stickiness and brings it to his mouth, sucking it clean, his eyelids dipping with pleasure and his lips curving in a smile.

And other times, he settles in his bed with a plug in his ass, nice and round, still and _full_ , and he lies face-down on his mattress and just feels it in him, not doing anything at all, just loving that sensation of fullness. When he eventually gets hard, he rubs himself off lazily against the sheets, moving his hips in languid circles, falling asleep soon after he comes, the plug still within him.

It's a comfort, somehow, waking up with it in the mornings, knowing that he's about as stretched as he can be, and when he takes it out in the shower he pushes his fingers in there instead, three at once, because he can _take_ them. With the hot water sheeting down on him and relaxing his muscles even further, he imagines what it would be like if a man were to fuck him like this, when he's good and ready, his hole grasping and eager around a wide, blunt cock, his mouth sagging open for a wet, filthy kiss.

Stiles doesn't exactly make it public knowledge, but he can't wait for someone to _replace_ his sex toys.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Objet d'Art*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553989) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)




End file.
